Doppelgangers make the world go round
by SilverGin
Summary: Many worlds exist in one universe. And in these worlds are people who are doppelgangers of people in other worlds. So when Pandora Shade dies in the FT world Pandora Conway comes from our world to take her place.
1. Chapter 1 switching worlds

This is an idea that I thought was cool please review.

"Alright Miss priss you've been in there for half an hour. Get out!" I shouted as I pounded on the door of the bathroom I shared with my cousin Darcy.

"Oh knock it off you steampunk wanna-be." Darcy replied with her usual morning cup of attitude.

"I'll steampunk right over your ass if you don't open this damn door." I retorted.

"Oh keep your skirt on." Darcy grumbled exiting the bathroom.

"I'm not wearing a skirt." I replied as I grinned at her. I only grinned because I had succeeded in making her angry. It was one of my specialties after all. I entered the bathroom and sighed as I stood in front of the sink Oh what was I doing here? My aunt and uncle thought I was a brat who needed an attitude adjustment and Darcy, the blonde hair in tight banana curls blue eyed beauty queen obviously had a problem with her outcast of a cousin aka me. And yet I had nowhere else to go. My mother had been murdered and my father was a con artist-slash-rapist-murderer serving life in some state prison.

I sighed for a second time that morning and started brushing my teeth. When I was through I happened to glance up at the mirror. Jack-o-lantern orange eyes and short black hair with a white streak through it most of it tucked behind my heavily pierced ears, but still making me somewhat resemble a skunk. I grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair. Once through I headed back to my room. I was still in my pjs, but if I hadn't kicked Darcy out of the bathroom when I did I would have been late for school. After all I was made to walk. I stripped down to my skivvies tossing my tank top and boxer shorts in to the over flowing dirty clothes hamper. Hmm. I would have to do my laundry after school today. I pulled on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve white shirt with a ruffled collar and ruffled sleeve cuffs, brown knee high boots and a fingerless glove on my right hand. I grabbed my book bag and walked out of my room. When I appeared in the kitchen to grab me a fruit to snack on I instantly received a disapproving look from my uncle.

"What are you wearing?" He asked as I opened a drawer looking for a pair of goggles that had been confiscated.

"Steampunk." I answered resisting the urge to say duh; though I'm pretty sure my tone said it for me.

"Go change." My aunt ordered as I found a pair of goggles and slipped them over my head using them as a headband to push back my hair. They were seriously telling me to change? Their own daughter wore a tight red tank top with a plunging neckline, booty shorts that should have been illegal, and heels that any normal girl would break her neck in. And I was the one they told to go change! That just wasn't right. I checked my awesome steampunk inspired watch. Still five minutes until I had to leave the house. Plenty of time to change.

"Oh wow would you look at the time. I'm going to be late." I said totally lying through the skin of my teeth. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took off. Once out of the house I took a deep breath glad to be out of that suffocating atmosphere. I slipped the apple into my book bag and started walking to school.

Suddenly it was like a sledge hammer to my chest. I gasped past the pain. I was use to this. Every so often I would have phantom pains shoot through my body. This time it was different. The pain in my chest was quickly followed by a blinding pain in my face as though someone had broken my nose. Something slashed across my shoulder feeling as though my arm was being ripped from my body. A sound close to the cracking of a whip rang in my ears as something slammed into my chest. I felt as if something was rubbing against my wrists. Binding them. There was a suffocating feeling as though something was tightened around my throat and then just as suddenly as it had happened all the pain vanished and I fell on my knees gasping for breath.

I sucked in a breath and let out a shaky exhale. That was most certainly different than I was used to. I pushed myself to my feet and dusted off my jeans before looking around wondering how many people had seen my freak out. Hmmm. I wasn't where I should have been. I should have been not far from my aunt and uncle's house, just able to see the tope over the trees, but no. There was a fence near where I was and a long stretch of road covered in litter. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. How had I wound up here? Where was here?

"Hey cutie." A male voice said as three boys walked up. All three of them looked like punks, classic high school delinquents though I didn't recognize them so they were probably from the next town over, than again I didn't know where I was so the boys could have been local.

"Go away twerps." I grumbled. Dealing with Darcy had taught me a lot of things. Brushing off guys who wanted to use me to get to Darcy was one of them.

"Excuse me? I don't think we heard you right." One guy said coming up behind me.

"No you heard correctly, I said go the hell away." I replied coolly.

"Now now. Don't be like that." One of the other guys said pulling my hair and baring my throat.

"Be like what?" I asked sweetly. I wasn't afraid. If worse came to it I could stomp on toes and kick where the sun don't shine.

"So unapproachable." The third guy whispered. Hands were placed on my hips as another pair started up my shirt. Crap! I closed my eyes trying to think of a way out, there was nothing, I was drawing a blank, all my earlier planning out the window, my courage gone. Suddenly the hands vanished and my hair was let go.

"Are you alright. At first I really thought you could look after yourself." A girl voice told me.

"Yeah so did I." I muttered hands on my knees as I opened my eyes. The girl was beautiful with long blood red hair and brown eyes. Those brown eyes widened as they landed on me.

"Pandora Shade. How you dare you make us think you're dead." She suddenly growled becoming quite scary.

"Pardon? I'm Pandora Conway and as far as I know I'm very much alive." I answered straightening. The girl frowned.

"Well than you clearly have amnesia." She said her frown deepening.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a raise eyebrow.

"You are Pandora Shade of Fairy Tail. You are the magma dragon slayer and your three best friends are Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragoneel, and Levy Mcgarden. If you don't remember this than clearly you have amnesia." The girl said sternly.

"Or you have the wrong Pandora." I said suddenly feeling as though I was Alice and this strange place was Wonderland.

"No. No other person has such orange eyes or a streak of white through her darkened hair." The girl informed me. I sighed. Apparently she was wholly convinced she had the right Pandora.

"Whatever." I grumbled. "Please refresh my amnesia stricken mind, who are you?" I asked trying oh so hard not to let my usual bad attitude seep through.

"I'm Erza Scarlet." She said.

"So what's Fairy Tail?" I asked cocking my head to one side as we began to walk.

"The guild we're both apart of." And she said it as if it was supposed to mean something to me.

"Uh-huh. And the whole dragon slaying bit?" I wondered. Ain't no way in hell I was a dragon slayer of any kind. A dragon would swallow me whole.

"I think it would be better if Natsu explained that one to you." Erza said once again frowning a bit. I got the feeling this girl didn't smile a whole heck of a lot.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the guild

Wow didn't exactly get a warm welcome with only two views on the first chapter…. But I am going to persist.

NATSU

Erza was coming aback. This was bad. Really really bad. She walked in carrying something huge. Oh no. Gray and I had to act fast.

"I'm back. Is Master present at the moment?" Erza asked putting the thing down. Clouds of dust rose around the base.

"Welcome back! Master's attending the regular meeting." Mira answered.

"I see." Erza muttered. She yelled at us before finally asking Happy if Gray and I were present.

"Hey Erza. We're being good to each other as always." Gray said.

"Aye." I agreed.

"I see best friends do fight once in a while. But I'd rather see you two being good to each other like that all the time." Erza said with a smile.

"Ah no. Like I've been telling you all this time, we're not best friends or anything like that." Gray protested.

"Aye."

"I've never seen Natsu acting like this!" Lucy shouted in the background.

"I actually have a favor to ask both of you." Erza informed us. This couldn't end well. "I heard something troubling at work. Usually I cold consult master about this, but I regard this matter as urgent so… I need your help. You'll come with me right?" She rapid fired. It caught me off guard. "We'll leave tomorrow prepare yourself. I'll tell you about the details on the way." She said turning to leave. After she was gone I realized that someone else had followed her in. A short curtain of black hair that was streaked with a single white strand hiding pumpkin orange eyes.

"Pandora!" I shouted tackling her. Her eyes widened.

"W-who are you?" She asked. In only two years she'd forgotten me?

"I'm Natsu! You're best friend. You're Pandora right/" I asked. I couldn't lose her again. Not after the last time.

"Yeah. I'm Pandora. Erza says I have amnesia." She answered. Whew that was a relief, but why would she remember Erza and not me.

"You're not Pandora. Pan's dead." Loki grumbled glaring at Pandora. I'd forgotten he was the one with her when she died.

"Hey I told Red I was the wrong Pandora, but she seemed convinced." Pandora said holding her hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Then why did you say you were Pandora?" Gray asked. Pandora let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. A sure sign that she was trying to cool her hot temper before it got the best of her.

"Because I am Pandora. Pandora Conway." She said glaring at Gray. I could see her eyes flashing. If they weren't careful she was going to accidentally release some magma balls.

"Why do you look like Pan?" Levy wondered. She sounded and looked hopeful almost as if she wished this Pandora Conway was our Pandora. That she was the one we'd known since we were children. The one who was like the annoying younger sister that everyone needed to have because on occasion she would do something grown up and wind up saving you from a whole mess of trouble, the one who covered for us when we did something really really bad. Pandora closed her eyes and sighed for a second time.

"I can't answer that, honestly I wish I could, but I've got no answers really." Pandora said opening her eyes again. They were calm now. As long as she stayed calm we'd have no need to rush for a fire extinguisher. We always had to keep those handy for when Pandora lost her temper. Why was I so certain she had Pandora's powers? She had admitted to not being our Pandora. And why was Erza so certain that she was our Pandora? This was making my head hurt.

"Maybe Master will know." Mira suggested.

"So after this thing with Erza and when Master gets back from his meeting we'll get him to tell us." Gray said with a sense of finality.

"And until Master clears up this mess don't call yourself Pandora." Loki growled. Pandora sighed and brought a hand to her forehead almost as if all this was giving her a headache. If she was anything like our Pandora she'd try to be nice about it at first and then she'd start burning people.

"Fine call me strips and I suppose this case is on hiatus." Pandora said crossing her arms.

"Stripes?" I asked with bugged eyes. Now I knew for sure this wasn't our Pandora. The last person to call her stripes wound up in the hospital.

"Yeah kids use to call me that as an insult, I get mad and beat the crap out of them, but I decided to own it and it's kind of one of my various nicknames now." She explained sitting down at the bar. So there was still a chance she was Pandora Shade.

"You don't seem bothered that everyone here seems to be glaring at you." Lucy said sitting down next to Pandora as Levy sat on Lucy's other side peeking over at Pandora on occasion.

"Well part of it is I'm totally use to it. My family hates me so they glare at me all the time, though usually their murderous auras are a lot lower." Pandora shrugged. "And besides I can kind of understand it. They were probably close to this Pandora Shade gal and now that I'm here they think I'm in the mind set of replacing her, but I'm not." She continued staring down at the bar. She traced circles on the bar top just like Pandora use to when she was day dreaming or just spacing out.

"How do you know I didn't know Pandora?" Lucy asked her.

"The fact you're willing to approach me." Pandora grumbled. She continued tracing that invisible circle until Gray grabbed her wrist.

"Stop that." He growled. Pandora looked hurt, but she placed her hands in her lap. I didn't like seeing that look on Pandora's face. Luckily she quickly got rid of it going for her neutral warzone face.

"If I have to stop doing something with which comes so naturally to me I suggest we make an equivalent exchange and you put some damn clothes on." Pandora said with a glare. And for a moment I was completely convinced that she was Pandora Shade until she stood up and walked out as Gray opened his mouth to protest. Pandora would never leave in the middle of an argument.


End file.
